


O Som do Conto de Fadas Desmoronando

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bassist Butters, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Crimson Dawn, Dah5, Fingerbang, Guitarist Kenny, M/M, Prophecy Or Spell?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Kenny e Butters são parte da Crimson Dawn, eles pensam estar sonhando acordado, em um conto de fadas do showbiz, mas a Banda apesar do sucesso estrondoso está ruindo dia após dia com os atritos entre alguns membros.Atritos esses, que têm um motivo.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 10/2019, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dah5 - Conto de Fadas, Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje





	1. Uma mudança em sua sorte

**Author's Note:**

> [BUNNY]  
> [Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 5]
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen... por isso, Butters e Kenny são anjos que merecem proteção e são bons demais pra esse mundo; as adaptações são péssimas imitações; a narrativa é enrolada; e essa fic não deve ser lido por ninguém! **
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Essa é minha fic para o "Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 5", cuja tag é #Dah5, meu casal sorteado foi Bunny, o tema geral é "Especial dia das crianças - Contos de Fadas" e meu conto sorteado foi: "A BELA ADORMECIDA"!
> 
> Essa fic foi complicada de escrever... especialmente porque sou teimosa e NÃO QUERIA ABRIR MÃO DA MINHA PRIMEIRA IDEIA!!  
> Assim, pensar em tudo me deu muito muito muito trabalho... eu assisti tanta coisa, pensei em tanta coisa, me inspirei em tanta coisa...
> 
> Mas, foi divertido!
> 
> A fic terá dois capítulos, só para não ficar uma one muito longa, e só para que todo mundo termine esse capítulo e precise do próximo pra entender tudo... rs...
> 
> Algumas explicações, nas Notas Finais
> 
> * A capa eu mesma que fiz com imagens do pinterest + uma fanart pertencente a jon-lock (deviantart) *  
> ** O gif da capa interne também fui eu quem fez, e se ele não funcionar vou precisar refazer **
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

_“No dia de seu_

_décimo oitavo aniversário_

_haverá uma mudança em sua sorte.”_

South Park parecia o lugar perfeito, se alguém perguntasse, coisas estranhas aconteciam lá como bem sabiam, mas essa história estava além do que todos imaginavam, afinal, não é normal que se encontre, em qualquer lugar, algo tão incomum como uma Banda death metal, com componentes ...

Tão peculiares.

Kenny dedilhou a guitarra, forçando o som a sair calmo e delicado, para contrapor com o som grave que seu colega produzia com o baixo, ele tentou acompanhar o ensaio, mas seus pensamentos continuavam voando pela janela toda vez que olhava para o lado.

— PARA, PARA, PARA!

A voz do líder da Banda ecoou no palco, uma equipe de contrarregras que organizava os últimos detalhes antes do show parou também, como se a bronca fosse para eles.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — A voz soou cansada. — Kenny? O que você tem na cabeça esses dias?

Com um sobressalto Kenny ergueu o rosto, estivera observando os dedos elegantes de Butters e como eles deslizavam pelas quatro cordas do baixo como se fossem um lençol de seda.

Era uma imagem que por vezes tomava sua mente... os dedos longos e elegantes de Butters, tocando gentilmente sua face, escorregando do seu rosto sardento em direção ao umbigo...

Uma imagem que preferia que o líder da Banda não tivesse acesso.

— Desculpa, cara... só... muito animado para voltar a tocar em casa... — Ele disse se afastando e sentando do outro lado do set. — Você entende, não é, Stan?

O moreno passou a mão nos cabelos escuros, seus olhos desviaram para Butters que sorria amigavelmente conversando com Jimmy, o baterista. Cartman, outro componente da Banda, atirou uma toalha no chão, e Stan suspirou já esperando pela explosão que viria.

— Olha aqui, seus bichas, não vou ser ofuscado porque o _Kinny_ tá em uma viagem de descoberta homossexual. — Cartman falou apontando o dedo para o guitarrista e o vocalista da Banda. — Se tudo der certo nessa merda, vou ter minha bendita carreira solo um dia, e vou poder deixar para trás perdedores como vocês.

— Cartman, você não pode nos deixar. — Stan falou apertando a ponte do nariz.

— Ah, é? E por que não? — O rapaz zombou. — Por acaso existe algum tipo de maldição que nos une, Stanny-boy?

Essa declaração fez o estômago de Stan contorcer, um relâmpago brilhou na mente dele, porém, nada era claro na visão que surgiu.

Kenny viu que Stan balançou a cabeça, parecia um pouco tonto, talvez eles devessem fazer um intervalo, Kenny só temia que o intervalo fosse para sempre...

A verdade por trás dos sorrisos brilhantes e música cativante que explodia em alegria no palco, era que a Banda _Crimson Dawn_ aos poucos se deteriorava, depois de quase uma década na estrada, uma carreira meteórica e uma discografia invejável... cada membro sabia que a harmonia no palco não era a mesma fora dele, e estava longe do que fora anos atrás longe dos olhos do público.

E Kenny não mentiria, com a _Crimson Dawn_ fez muitas coisas, tiveram experiências extraordinárias, viveram momentos emocionantes, no palco e fora dele; cantando para multidões; sentindo o afeto dos fãs; recebendo o amor deles; abraçando-os... viajando pelo mundo em turnês.

E, claro, Kenny não esqueceria da parte financeira: _“Fingerbang”_ , o álbum de lançamento, ainda era um dos mais vendidos de todos os tempos e deixara os membros da Banda ricos o bastante para que Kenny pudesse dar uma vida confortável aos McCormick.

A vida no showbiz também tinha suas vantagens!

Seu irmão mais velho, o pai e a mãe, todos trabalhavam na indústria do entretenimento com a influência que um filho _rock star_ fornecia. A irmã mais nova estava tendo uma educação de qualidade, com um grande futuro garantido.

Às vezes Kenny pensava que estava dormindo e sonhando todo esse tempo... realmente tinha sonhos estranhos, mas sempre acordava para ver que a realidade era mesmo essa... O futuro de todos os membros da Banda — e seus familiares — estava garantido mesmo que por alguma infelicidade _Crimson Dawn_ chegasse ao fim.

Kenny olhou para o lado e viu Kyle voltando detrás do palco, um contrarregra trazia um teclado e posicionava na lateral do palco, mas o ruivo nada disso viu, pois, seus olhos focaram em Cartman que ainda debatia com Stan uma saída iminente do grupo.

— Cartman, cala a boca e volta pro ensaio. — Kyle se juntou no palco, ele e Stan trocaram um olhar e Kenny assistiu o ruivo caminhando na sua direção. — Kenny, você precisa se concentrar, já errou mais notas hoje do que na semana inteira, cara.

Kenny suspirou, seus olhos cerúleos voltaram-se para Kyle.

— É a proximidade do meu aniversário, e o fato de que a turnê acabou nos levando de volta para casa. — Kenny lançou um olhar de lado para Butters que vinha se juntar aos dois, o baixo pendurado em seu pescoço e uma regata preta revelando mais pele que o coração de Kenny (e outras partes do corpo) poderiam suportar assistir. — E são muitos caras bonitos perto, sabe como é...

Kyle rodopiou os olhos, e Kenny sorriu por ter conseguido fazer Butters corar ao seu lado enquanto admirava a cor rosada subindo pelos braços do loiro, a pontinha de uma tatuagem recém feita, e que Kenny sabia ser um girassol formidável, espreitava na beirada do ombro quando Butters se virou.

Kenny queria ter certeza de que o tom corado se espalhando pelo pescoço de Butters nada tinha a ver com o esforço de duas horas de ensaios ininterruptos.

— Tá certo, Kenny. — Kyle disse com a voz entediada tirando Kenny de sua observação.

Stan sacudiu a cabeça ao lado dele.

— Vamos repassar só mais duas músicas... sem guitarra! — O líder acrescentou apontando para Kenny.

— Posso usar o violino? — Kenny perguntou animado.

Stan o observou, e Kenny poderia dizer que ele estava buscando algo em sua mente para responder, ultimamente Stan tinha esses períodos pensativos, provavelmente algum surto criativo.

— Não, Kenny... — Stan disse devagar, seus olhos distantes. — Não pode... tente algo com teclas...? Na _setlist_ tem músicas com teclado, certo?

Kenny franziu o cenho, sua resposta morreu quando Kyle começou a falar.

— Cara, até quando você vai proibir o Kenny de usar violino, violoncelo e baixo? — Kyle questionou impaciente, ele e Stan trocaram um olhar tenso, contudo o líder da Banda desviou os olhos, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, e isso fez Kyle bufar. — Vamos com isso, estou no meu limite.

O ruivo se apressou a dizer quando Kenny se preparava, Stan se juntou a eles distraidamente quando a formação no centro do palco começou a se mover.

Butters acertou as cordas do baixo e se organizou ao fundo logo na frente da bateria de Jimmy, e conforme Stan se concentrava liderando os passos da apresentação, a música crescia de algo lento para uma melodia frenética, quando essa faixa terminou, Kenny trocou um olhar com Butters e correu para ao lado da plataforma, arrastando o teclado para o palco.

De alguma forma todos sempre sabiam que música eles tocariam, estava na setlist e mesmo que Cartman murmurasse reclamando, o som alto da bateria ganhou o espaço e Kenny dedilhou enlevado pelo ritmo.

Stotch amava estar ali, no palco com seus amigos, por um tempo ele não fora parte da Banda, chegou ainda na fase de gravação do CD Demo, dera sorte em saber tocar baixo, aparentemente foi essa a condição que o colocara direto no centro do palco ao lado de Kenny e sua guitarra.

Ambos performavam muitas músicas juntos, e Butters mesmo tinha cartazes em seu quarto no Colorado com fotos onde os dois se encaravam sorrindo... ele respondia frequentemente perguntas constrangedoras da mídia e de fãs sobre um possível relacionamento entre ele e Kenny, e onde o outro era dúbio não confirmando, nem negando nada, Butters ficava constrangido e gaguejava.

Certa vez Eric falara que os fãs tinham hobbies de imaginar artistas em envolvimentos românticos com outros membros da mesma Banda, e Butters não mentiria, ele mesmo tinha suas próprias suspeitas sobre alguns colegas de outras Bandas, talvez até mesmo dentro da sua... mas, jamais pensava que seu comportamento levantaria qualquer “suspeita” dos fãs envolvendo ele e Kenny.

Até porque o que Butters mais sentia quando olhava para Kenny era um sentimento que era incapaz de nomear... a paixão com a qual Kenny se entregava, a forma como o loiro mais novo sempre tocava com ardor e alegria, o carisma e o encanto de Kenny eram eloquentes na multidão de fãs de cada show, cada apresentação... E isso afetava os colegas também, Kenny de alguma forma tocava a todos com sua música

Olhando para o lado Butters confirmava seu pensamento: Kenny escorregava os dedos no teclado como se o instrumento fosse seu favorito, por motivos desconhecidos Stan sempre preferiu que Kenny tocasse instrumentos com teclas, contudo, como Kyle era melhor nisso, McCormick preferia qualquer instrumento de cordas, mesmo que Stan o restringisse a guitarras e violões.

Stan era o líder e vocalista principal e por isso ajeitava o microfone no suporte e se juntava ao grupo, Butters como sempre preferiu ficar ao lado de Kenny sem conseguir desviar o olhar do sorriso brilhante dele, algo sobre tocarem sempre lado a lado fazia Butters sentir-se apenas _invencível_.

E ele amava sentir-se assim.

Kenny correu os dedos nas teclas numa última sequência de notas, alguns instantes depois a música se extinguiu com um estrondo dos pratos de Jimmy, a adrenalina não permitia que eles percebessem o cansaço, a última música era uma performance basicamente instrumental colaborando com essa falsa ideia, mas o coração de Kenny acelerou quando Butters o envolveu em um meio abraço, as tachinhas da pulseira de couro dele esfregando a nuca de Kenny.

— Você foi ótimo, Ken... não se preocupe, nós vamos arrasar como sempre!

Essa declaração cheia de certeza foi suficiente para encher o coração de Kenny de uma emoção que amava provar, com o calor do corpo de Butters rente ao seu tudo o que McCormick mais queria era abraçá-lo e a cada dia que passava a vontade de fazer algo além disso aumentava a níveis assustadores.

Os olhos árticos estavam presos nos cerúleos, e Kenny assistiu Butters se aproximar, ele apreciou a cicatriz debaixo do olho esquerdo, então desviou para os lábios rosados e cheios, Kenny quase podia sentir-se cedendo a este desejo que crescia dentro dele a cada música que performavam, a cada vez que seus corpos se uniam em abraços singelos e toques triviais...

— Ken... você está muito perto...

Dito isso, Butters se afastou, a proximidade com Kenny sempre o distraía, desajeitado seus olhos voltaram-se para os de Kenny que sorria preguiçosamente antes de Stan bater palmas no centro do palco, a guitarra já solta ao seu lado.

— Tudo bem, caras, acho que por hoje está bom! — Ele começou. — Não se atrasem pro próximo, por favor.

O empresário da Banda entregou as chaves dos quartos no hotel, ainda com o coração acelerado pelo ensaio Butters estava feliz em poder dormir em uma cama que não se movia — para variar um pouco — ele caminhou pelo corredor e antes de chegar a van que levaria o grupo para o hotel, Kenny o alcançou.

— Hey, Ken! — Butters disse apontando o interior vazio da van. — Hoje você pode escolher a janela!

Depois de finalizado o ensaio toda a adrenalina se fora, Kenny sentia o cansaço o envolvendo, sabia que poderia desmaiar, seus olhos já começavam a coçar de sono, passou a língua nos lábios e ergueu o olhar observando o loiro que já estava no degrau da van, borboletas se debateram em seu estômago com a intensidade do sorriso quase infantil de Butters, algo sobre o olhos árticos faziam Kenny relaxar, em contrapartida, algo sobre tocarem sempre lado a lado fazia Kenny sentir-se apenas invencível... na verdade, talvez estar com Butters o fazia sentir completo e seguro...

E Kenny amava essa emoção.

— Muito galante de sua parte, Leo! — Kenny falou sentando. — Sabe, estou feliz que vamos finalmente dormir em uma cama de verdade, esses beliches do ônibus da turnê estão matando minhas costas!

— Ken... — Butters começou, os outros ainda não estavam ali. — Acha que o Eric vai nos deixar?

As mãos de Kenny correram pelos cabelos loiros bagunçados, ele tirou os manguitos que usava como protetores musculares e automaticamente pareceu tenso, seu sorriso contido foi o que mais doeu em Butters.

— Não. — Kenny respondeu depois de um momento, mas não havia firmeza em sua expressão. — O gordão não vai querer pagar uma quebra de contrato.

— Sim... — Butters brincou com os polegares, ao seu lado Kenny poderia sentir sua tensão, então sorriu docemente, o sorriso que o empresário sempre dizia que era a marca registrada de _“Butters, o Fofo”_. — Eric não vai querer perder dinheiro, você está certo, Ken.

— Claro que estou certo pra caralho. — O outro respondeu, trocaram um olhar onde cada um tentava tranquilizar o outro. — Vou dormir, pelo visto vão demorar discutindo onde ficariam os holofotes.

Kenny se atirou para trás fechando os olhos, caindo no sono muito rapidamente, Butters ficou o observando cochilar até que alguns minutos depois todos os outros membros chegaram.

Algo pairava entre os outros quatro membros da Banda, todavia Stotch era incapaz de perceber, ele fez um sinal na frente dos lábios pedindo silêncio, e mesmo a contragosto até Cartman manteve-se calado durante a curta viagem.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, todos saíram e Butters ficou observando Kenny dormir, o motorista desceu da van e já puxava o celular, seus dedos viajavam sobre a tela, provavelmente enviando mensagens a sua família.

— Ken, nós precisamos ir... — Butters chamou, mas o outro nem se moveu. — Hey, Ken... Ken... todos já foram, acorda...

Ele esticou os dedos e pressionou-os nos ombros de Kenny, a camiseta branca tinha uma gola em forma de U e Butters assistiu quando o ombro ficou exposto no momento que Kenny virou-se na direção de Butters, pousando sua cabeça no peito dele.

— Vamos, Ken...

Os dedos de Butters flutuaram sobre a pele sardenta da bochecha direita sem tocá-la, ele observou os cílios caramelo de Kenny estremecendo e o braço do amigo envolveram a cintura dele.

— Por que não me acordou com um beijo? Como no conto da Bela Adormecida?

A voz de Kenny era baixa, mas fazia cócegas rente ao peito de Butters, que sentiu seu rosto aquecer com a proximidade.

— Oh, não, nossa, isso seria muito ruim...

A declaração saiu quase sem fôlego, e apertando o maxilar, Butters assistiu o rosto de Kenny se erguendo enquanto o braço se desvencilhava de sua cintura, deixando o corpo de Butters esfriar rapidamente com a perda do calor.

— Wow, sim seria péssimo me beijar.

A resposta de Kenny saiu como uma estranha mistura de mágoa e malícia.

Butters olhou para ele assustado.

— Não é isso, Ken... não é assim... — Kenny se afastou e nesse momento Butters sentiu seu corpo todo esfriar, não havia reparado que Kenny era tão quente. — Seria ruim beijar sem consentimento, sabe? Acho muito malvado alguém beijar desse jeito... eu jamais faria...

Kenny acenou com a cabeça, a expressão amolecida.

— Então... fique sabendo que você tem permissão para beijar minha boca ou qualquer parte de mim a qualquer momento que queira... inclusive agora.

Os lábios pairaram rente aos de Butters, os olhos cerúleos pareciam tristes e Butters notou que as nuances de azul dentro da íris formavam uma fina linha envolvendo a pupila dilatada, a boca vermelha era muito convidativa, Butters podia imaginar o gosto quando Kenny separou os lábios.

— Vamos lá, Ken, você está muito cansado hoje.

Foi o que Butters conseguiu dizer, com o rosto muito aquecido ele saiu da van, não olhou para trás porque não queria saber se o sorriso de Kenny era decepcionado ou divertido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Stan e seus outros amigos da Floresta das Fadas — Jimmy e Cartman — foram convidados para a celebração do nascimento de um Príncipe num Reino Encantado. O evento era algo grandioso naquele lugar, pois o Rei Stuart e a Rainha Carol achavam que jamais poderiam ter outros filhos, e viram o nascimento de Kenneth como uma nova chance de fazer alianças com Reinos próximos e expandir sua influência, em busca de prosperidade._

_As fadas foram convidadas, pois o Reino apesar de Encantado, era composto por humanos, e criaturas mágicas poderiam ser um sinal de boa ventura neste novo momento da história que começava com o nascimento desse Príncipe._

_Rei Stuart sorriu para a corte, a sua direita Reis e Rainhas de outros lugares distantes enfileiravam-se para presentear seu filho. Rei Stephen, um dos Soberanos convidados, viera sem a esposa, que alegou ter algo importante para fazer em um outro lugar, ele se aproximou com o filho ao lado, tinha pouco mais de três anos e se chamava Príncipe Leopold._

_Pertenciam a um Reino pequeno, pouco mais que um vilarejo — pelas terras encantadas corria um boato que o reinado dos Stotch nem mesmo deveria existir —, mas, McCormick e Stotch tinham uma aliança antiga, remontando a tempos passados, antes de seus dois filhos nascerem, e muito antes da realeza dos Stotch, os Reis já haviam determinado o futuro dos Príncipes._

_Era verdade que nenhum dos dois Soberanos esperava que suas crianças fossem ambos meninos, e ao mesmo tempo nenhum se importava, desde que uma união servisse aos propósitos dos Reinos. Importantes objetivos políticos, sociais, militares._

_Os Reis estavam devidamente satisfeitos, e ainda que a Rainha Linda, mãe do pequeno Príncipe Leopold fosse absolutamente contra tal aliança, os Reis Stuart e Stephen rechaçavam, e juntamente com o apoio da Rainha Carol diminuíam qualquer objeção que fosse feita._

_O Rei Stuart desviou o olhar do pequeno Leopold que sorria docemente, e acenou com a cabeça, convocando as fadas a se aproximarem._

_Jimmy gentilmente ergueu a varinha de condão sobre o berço do Príncipe bebê._

_— Q-Q-Querido Kenneth, c-c-concedo a você o dom do carisma e da b-b-beleza... — Jimmy entoou, a corte suspirou quando da ponta da varinha dele uma chuva de pétalas de girassol explodiu como fogos de artifício, cobrindo o bebê que sorria feliz._

_Eric, um pouco arrogante e mal-humorado, deu um passo à frente encarando o bebê que mostrava a língua para ele._

_— Meu presente a você, será o dom de cantar e encantar, levando alegria por onde for. — Com uma sobrancelha erguida, Eric balançou sua varinha fazendo com que Kenny fosse envolvido em um espiral de borboletas azuis._

_Sorrindo, Stan deu um passo à frente, ele era uma das fadas mais talentosas de todos os reinos e ansiosa a corte o observou, ele puxou o ar encarando o bebê, prestes a entregar seu próprio presente._

_— Meu Príncipe..._

_Mas, as portas do castelo se abriram e uma lufada de vento gelado espalhou-se pelo salão, de uma nuvem de fumaça verde brilhante surgiu um vulto elevando as mãos para cima._

_— Então... era por isso que o Reino todo estava um caos. — Olhos verdes reluziam dentro do rodamoinho, cabelos vermelhos balançavam para todos os lados. — Uma pena... que eu não tenha sido convidado._

_Um burburinho correu o salão, nobres e plebeus reagiam com exclamações assustadas, mas Stan avançou as mãos esticadas tentaram alcançar as do recém-chegado._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny acordou suado, o sonho que tivera era tão claro quanto o dia que brilhava através da janela de seu quarto, na frente da cama sua guitarra descansava, era véspera de seu aniversário, e tinham um show importante.

Rapidamente descobriu que batidas na porta foram o motivo de ter acordado do sonho estranho, se levantou da cama atirando o lençol para o lado e caminhou só de boxer até a porta, abriu-a em meio a um bocejo insistente.

— Oh...Bom dia, Ken... — Butters cumprimentou seus dedos apertaram as alças da mochila com o baixo que ele trazia nas costas, sem intenção escorregou o olhar pelo corpo de Kenny até chegar na boxer laranja, incapaz de manter os olhos presos ao cabelo bagunçado de Kenny, Stotch ergueu a mão esquerda para coçar a nuca, olhando para longe do colega de Banda. — Você está atrasado para pegar a van pro ensaio...

Kenny franziu o cenho, mas se afastou fazendo um convite silencioso para que Butters entrasse.

— Certo, me dê cinco minutos.

Ele vestiu uma calça jeans, coturnos, uma camiseta, uma jaqueta de couro, os manguitos protegiam os braços dele do esforço contínuo. Em seguida pegou a guitarra, diferente de Butters, Kenny a carregava despreocupadamente presa apenas pela correia que passava atrás de seu pescoço, eles atravessaram o corredor do hotel, e rapidamente chegaram à van com os outros membros.

Com os ombros colados, Butters sorriu enrubescendo e olhando para a janela, Kenny sempre o fazia sentir aquecido. O guitarrista por sua vez trocou algumas palavras com os outros colegas, mas fez questão de diminuir cada vez mais o espaço — já inexistente — entre ele e Butters.

Depois de uma viagem rápida, finalmente estavam no local do show para o ensaio final, Kenny seguiu Butters ao palco, para que pudessem conferir se a parte elétrica estava totalmente instalada e plugar seus instrumentos.

Os outros colegas chegaram em seguida, e traziam com eles uma discussão, que iniciara timidamente ainda na van.

— Não seja idiota, nós não vamos fazer sessões de fotos sem camisa — Kyle praticamente rosnou —, nós somos menores de idade!

Butters e Kenny trocaram um olhar, sabiam que o debate era sobre um convite para fotos na piscina, bem ao estilo “Rock Star”, não era a primeira vez que a _Crimson Dawn_ recebia convites como esse, mas nos últimos tempos todo tipo de atividade parecia incomodar Kyle além do normal.

Kenny sorriu para Butters e extrovertido voltou-se para observar Kyle quando Butters começou a falar.

— Bem, eu e Stan já completamos 18 anos. Legalmente, somos considerados adultos. — Butters disse um pouco arrogantemente.

Kyle nada respondeu, mas nem todos na Banda gostavam de guardar suas opiniões...

— O Kahl aqui tem medo de espantar todo o dinheiro que entra nas nossas contas quando as meninas virem os mamilos redondos dele! — Cartman zombou.

— Cartman, cala a boca. — Stan disse apertando a ponte do nariz, às vezes Butters pensava que liderar essa Banda era uma tarefa que só poderia ser possível com magia, algo que até onde Butters sabia, Stan _não tinha_ , infelizmente.

Ultimamente a Banda discutia por todo e qualquer motivo, ansioso para manter o ambiente descontraído, Kenny voltou a falar e Butters tinha os olhos nele novamente.

— Vamos assinar amanhã, dessa forma, também vou ter 18! — Kenny tirou e jogou a camiseta no rosto de Kyle que balançava a cabeça, enquanto o outro brincava com os próprios mamilos.

Kenny olhou para Butters que desviou o rosto, o jeans rasgado era tão reveladores quanto a boxer laranja que Kenny vestia por baixo.

— Não precisamos nos expor assim. — Kyle arguiu devolvendo a camiseta para Kenny, e Butters tentou desviar os pensamentos da roupa do guitarrista.

— Kye... não é nudez, okay? Só fotos despreocupadas... — Stan pensou um pouco. — Mostrando que também queremos relaxar de vez em quando...

— Sim, relaxando por aí, em algum cenário sonhador, com nuvens cobrindo nossas virilhas igual aquele clipe da Katy Perry! — Kenny apontou. — Com sorte posso usar minha guitarra como cobertura.

— Uma Banda já fez algo assim antes, foi num show... — Butters ofereceu, tentando ajudar Kenny a acalmar a ira de Kyle. — Mas, foi o baixista...

— Wow, se isso é uma sugestão, adoraria ver você só com seu baixo no palco Leo... — Kenny falou com naturalidade e em seguida voltou-se para Kyle novamente. — Até o One Direction tem fotos sem camisa na internet!

— São fotos privadas! Não um _photoshoot_! — Kyle pontuou atirando um olhar para Stan que tinha as mãos na cintura.

— Verdade, verdade. — Cartman se aproximou colocando a mão no próprio queixo, pensativo. — Nós somos melhores, não é? Vamos fazer isso propositalmente! Amanhã vou postar nas redes sociais fotos dos mamilos de vocês, depois de um tempo estratégico posso deletar e pedir desculpas! Vai cair como uma bomba na imprensa!

Kyle bufou adicionando o fone de ouvido e ajeitando os calçados para uma nova maratona treinando as coreografias do show, nessa turnê tinham mais movimentação no palco do que nas anteriores, apesar das músicas serem muito mais _death metal_.

— Às vezes não entendo porque faço isso. — O ruivo falou prendendo os cachos com uma bandana.

Kenny teve certeza que Kyle estava desconfortável, e Butters assistiu Stan se apressar para o ensaio, ambos ali sabiam que algo não estava bem entre os dois amigos, porque uma inquietude tensa entre o líder da Banda e seu melhor amigo crescia a olhos vistos... mesmo que a Banda não fosse mais como antes, eles não esperavam que os dois se desentendessem tanto.

No final do ensaio, horas depois, todos foram dispensados para que pudessem descansar, à tarde eles fariam apenas passagem de som, então poderiam dormir um pouco, recarregando as energias para o show. Kenny deu graças a todas as divindades, porque precisava desesperadamente de um descanso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Butters olhou para o lado, uma floresta se erguia à sua volta, uma névoa não permitia que enxergasse muito adiante, seu pai devia estar ao seu lado, mas desaparecera, e Butters se surpreendeu por não sentir a falta dele, era estranho, pois se sentia uma criança, porém, seu corpo era todo crescido._

_Encarou os longos dedos estranhando, correu até uma poça e observou seus traços no reflexo, reconhecíveis, mas era como se ele agora fosse outra pessoa..._

_Olhando para frente sem poder ver muito além dos vultos das árvores, sentiu uma vontade pulsante dentro dele, um anseio de desbravar a bruma para encontrar algo que havia perdido e foi quando percebeu que se sentia_ outra pessoa _..._

_De repente ouviu uma música e assim que ela chegou aos seus ouvidos Butters levou a mão ao peito numa tentativa improdutiva de parar uma dor que latejou em seu coração._

_Sentia a falta de alguém que não sabia quem era, suas bochechas estavam molhadas, a garganta apertada, e uma angústia incompreensível crescia dentro dele..._

_Desta forma Butters se ergueu e começou a caminhar em direção à fonte da música, ele deu alguns passos na clareira onde se encontrava e a música parecia ficar mais alta conforme ele avançava._

_Porém, quando Butters menos esperou uma parede de espinhos surgiu em frente a ele, se erguendo do chão em direção à copa das árvores, não era muito alta, contudo, seus galhos negros e espinhosos brilhavam através da névoa, impedindo Butters de avançar, a explosão vinda do solo o atirou de costas no chão, e ele caiu para trás com o peito apertado._

Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi Kenny entrando no camarim, despreocupado ele andava com o braço da guitarra de cabeça para baixo, a mão do instrumento tocava na parte baixa das costas dele e quando McCormick virou encarando Stotch, o guitarrista tinha um sorriso sujo nos lábios.

Butters sentiu-se tão maravilhado ao ver Kenny que seu rosto ardeu em calor, o riso do outro surgiu baixinho.

— Cada dia menos discreto, Leo... — Kenny sorria daquela forma que deixava Butters agitado. — E os caras?

Esfregando os olhos Butters notou que adormecera esperando a passagem de som da tarde e agora seguia Kenny para o set. Enquanto o outro ligava os amplificadores da guitarra, Butters pensava que sempre tinha sonhos como aquele. Dessa vez ainda sentia um aperto na garganta, e olhar Kenny ali ao lado o deixava feliz e angustiado, porém ansioso.

Os motivos Butters não sabia...

— Está bem? — Kenny se aproximou. — Parece pálido...

Respirando fundo Butters tentava apagar as sensações do sonho.

— Peguei no sono, só isso... — Os olhos árticos se ergueram. — Acho que somos só nós agora... Quer tocar comigo?

Tocar sempre ajudara Butters a lidar com qualquer situação de stress. Kenny ergueu a palheta apertada entre os dedos piscando.

— Sim, porra! — O sorriso dele iluminava o coração de Butters, dissipando as nuvens que haviam ali. — Vai ser muito foda!

Na falta de Jimmy para dar o tom, era sempre Butters quem fazia as honras, e ele escolheu uma música que não era do setlist, não era da Banda, nas duas primeiras notas Kenny já sabia qual era, e dessa forma o acompanhou.

Era um arranjo que sempre tocavam juntos, à sós.

Tocar com Butters estava além da compreensão de Kenny, era sempre aquela sensação de encontrar o caminho de casa...

Um arranjo de “Für Elise” repercutiu de ambos instrumentos, Kenny e Butters adoravam fazer adaptações de músicas clássicas, mas Kenny ficava definitivamente assistindo maravilhado Butters tocar o baixo com um talento único, o arranjo era muito mais difícil de ser tocado no baixo de Butters do que na guitarra, e só de assistir, Kenny decidiu que definitivamente um dia gostaria de tentar.

Quando a van os levou para o hotel outra vez, Kenny se deixou adormecer no ombro de Butters, um minuto depois de perceber que os olhos claros o espreitavam, velando seu descanso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A _Crimsom Dawn_ estava reunida no camarim antes do show, a setlist estava decidida, e para surpresa de todos, Kyle teimara durante o ensaio do dia para que fosse adicionada uma música que era seu único solo.

Houve uma nova discussão que Butters e Kenny não presenciaram porque a música estava fora das setlists há pelo menos dois anos, e Kyle insistia que um show em casa — e Denver era o mais perto disso possível — era a hora certa de trazer de volta antigos sucessos.

Stan, que detestava os confrontos e estava claramente desesperado para apaziguar a Banda (e Kyle, especialmente), acabou com a discussão dizendo que não faria mal uma música a mais, ele mesmo acrescentou o título à caneta, avisou a equipe de palco e o empresário enfurecido mandou imprimir e distribuir uma nova setlist.

Pelo menos no palco eles nunca se desentendiam, e se divertiram ao longo do show, Kenny adorou fazer todas as coreografias que estava acostumado, improvisou ao lado de Butters da forma que mais gostava, eles trocavam olhares calorosos durante a apresentação.

Foi maravilhoso correr pelo palco e performar com Butters, todas as vezes que ambos alinhavam seus instrumentos, a plateia enlouquecia, em algumas músicas um solo levava ao outro e no final eles se juntavam, formando uma cadência que já era conhecida como única daquela Banda, e especialmente daquela dupla.

Eles trocaram de figurino algumas vezes, uma variedade de jaquetas e acessórios principalmente, e mesmo suados eles vestiram o traje característico para a música, que foi o primeiro hit a alcançar o Top 10 da Billboard, “Fingerbang”, Butters era como um astro reluzente no palco, a roupa branca do figurino combinado que todos da Banda usavam esta noite o fazia brilhar, e o som de seu instrumento era o mais grave e bonito, Kenny sempre se sentia motivado pela alegria dele.

E não era diferente para Butters, que via em Kenny uma estrela do rock completa, com sua beleza rebelde e atitude sensual...

A maioria das músicas tinham um solo de guitarra com riffs que permitiam Kenny brilhar em suas performances lascivas, levando o público à loucura (certa vez Kenny tentara tirar a roupa no palco imitando um outro guitarrista, por ser menor de idade, Kenny foi arrastado para fora dos holofotes e o empresário gritou com ele, se fechasse os olhos Butters ainda podia ver o sorriso desleixado de dentes separados), por isso era conhecido pelos fãs como “Kenny, o Safado”... contudo a entrega fazia dele um dínamo dentro da Banda, e fora dela muitas pessoas invejavam a guitarra que Kenny carregava em seus braços.

Era naquele momento, com a lua brilhando no céu e uma fileira de holofotes cegantes que Butters entendia os fãs que gritavam histericamente na arena do show.

Porém, toda essa alegria foi eclipsada.

Com o andamento da apresentação ficou claro que a ideia de Kyle não era trazer a nostalgia à tona com seu solo.

Assim que a música acabou, com o som da percussão de Jimmy ainda tocando como um coração pulsante, “Kyle, O Selvagem” fez valer sua marca registrada da impulsividade, puxou o ar, e onde todos pensaram que ele iria agradecer ao público com um brilhante sorriso no rosto, o que Kyle disse chocou a todos:

— É isso aí, Denver!! Espero contar com esse mesmo entusiasmo de vocês para me apoiarem na minha nova aventura, em uma semana estarei fora da Banda e esse foi meu último show! — Ele não ousou olhar para o lado onde Stan o encarava atônito. — Foi uma linda jornada, agora cada um de nós precisa construir sua própria vida, agradeço a esses que são como minha família, e devo tudo a vocês!

Ele apontou o dedo para uma plateia que ainda não sabia reagir.

Butters e Kenny trocaram um olhar, Cartman apertava os punhos, Jimmy perdeu o ritmo da bateria, mas teve a presença de espírito de começar uma música nova, e todos entenderam que era para poderem esconder o choque que colidiu contra eles como uma onda violenta.

A música que sempre tocavam juntos quando estavam em seus momentos de maior descontração, agora era o som do conto de fadas desmoronando.

Quando o show terminou, eles passaram pelo túnel dos fãs, Kenny e Butters ainda tinham seus instrumentos pendurados nos ombros, todos gostavam do contato com o público, porém, hoje nem mesmo Stan conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente, Kyle o buscava o tempo todo com os olhos, Jimmy fazia o melhor para atender cada pessoa que vinha até ele, mas foi uma pergunta para Butters que chamou a atenção de Kenny, que pousava para uma foto com um rapaz.

— Você e o Kenny estão namorando? — Uma garota morena com a camisa da Banda esticava um CD para Butters autografar. — Vocês têm essa química...

Cartman passou bufando, Butters se atrapalhou com a caneta e o baixo que estava ainda na frente de seu peito e acabou borrando o final da sua assinatura, os olhos árticos voejaram para Kenny e desviaram rapidamente.

— Bem, não... — Ele respondeu, Kenny se despediu do rapaz da foto e se aproximou. — Ken é especial... a química dele é perfeita com todos nós!

Kenny se juntou, o braço dele colado ao de Butters quando sorriu para ela, entretanto não teve oportunidade de dizer nada, pois atrás deles os seguranças os empurravam na direção do camarim, ambos eram os últimos no corredor dos fãs.

Quase correndo chegaram à sala destinada, deparando-se com Stan discutindo com Kyle.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Stan disse, parecia traído. — Você... Kyle... você é meu melhor amigo...

Kyle caminhou até seu armário e puxou de dentro de uma pasta uma folha, colocou na frente dos olhos de Stan.

— Você está escrevendo músicas para outras Bandas, Stan... — Sou seu melhor amigo, por que não me falou isso?

Stan abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Butters que não suportava vê-los brigando, puxou o ar.

— Kyle, todos nós recebemos o contrato novo onde diz que Stan também faria músicas para a produtora... — Sob o olhar de Kyle, ele emendou. — Talvez... talvez o contrato só não chegou até você...

Kenny tocou o ombro de Butters quando Kyle voltou-se para Stan.

— Você que me trouxe para a Banda, e por que tenho a impressão que você sempre esconde algo de mim? Por que não debatemos isso?

— Kye... era uma clausura para renovar o contrato para mais quatro álbuns... tenho meus motivos para querer que a Banda continue unida.

— Ah? Você tem? E qual seria, se é que eu posso perguntar, se é que eu posso perguntar qualquer merda, Stan!

Kyle fuzilava qualquer um com seu olhar, e Stan murchou.

— Eu... eu... não tenho certeza...

Cartman e Jimmy observavam incapazes de se envolver, Stan parecia derrotado, todavia a discussão seguiu, isso só ressaltava que a inquietude tensa que crescia entre os dois membros da Banda tinha chegado ao seu ápice.

Kenny puxou Butters pela mão, os guarda-costas os levaram por uma saída secreta, fugindo do tumulto dos fãs.

No carro Kenny olhava as redes sociais, a bomba da saída de um dos membros ainda não parecia ser a coisa mais importante para os fãs, todavia, sites especializados já publicavam textos com a manchete “Crimson Dawn pode ter seu fim?”.

Kenny decididamente não queria ler aquilo.

— Ken... — Butters chamou baixinho. — Feliz aniversário...

Butters falou devagar como se tivesse medo que a saudação estivesse manchada pela discussão dos amigos, ainda assim Kenny sorriu para ele, um sorriso cansado que derretia seu coração.

— Leo... — Kenny o observou. — Você às vezes não tem essa impressão de que está sonhando? De que tudo isso daqui é um conto de fadas?

Kenny observou os olhos muito claros de Butters brilhando sob a luz dos faróis, do lado de fora o som do conto de fadas desmoronando se tornava mais alto, Kenny esticou a mão e apanhou os dedos de Butters nos seus, os dedos dele roçaram a palma do outro enquanto pensava nos sonhos estranhos que tinha.

— O tempo todo.

Foi tudo o que Butters falou, ele puxou Kenny para seu peito acariciando os cabelos bagunçados, beijou a testa de Kenny que adormeceu com o coração repleto de calor e dezoito anos recém-completos.


	2. Aí então acordará

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Aqui está o desfecho final dessa fic, eu queria pensar mais a respeito, mas talvez não chegasse em nada melhor mesmo se pensasse no plot por mais três anos... rs... e decidi postar logo porque HOJE TEM EPISÓDIO NOVO DA S23! Não que eu esteja tão animada, mas sabe como é o fandom flopado ama se iludir... hehehe
> 
> Pra quem não pegou a coisa toda sobre o processo dessa fic, o fato é que pirei muito com o episódio "Band in China" (S23E02), e desde então botei na cabeça que precisava de uma fic Bunny com o plano de fundo de Banda, postei algo sobre isso no meu perfil aqui no Spirit, postei no twitter, falei pras pessoas no server... pedi que escrevessem pra eu ler também... mas uns dias depois fui sorteada no Dah5 com Bunny, a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: "Obrigada pela oportunidade"
> 
> Mas, digo e repito, a fic teve um nível de dificuldade que não estou acostumada a lidar, dificuldade de fazer o plot me servir! kkkkkk!! Em cada Dah sou apresentada a um novo fator de complicação, impressionante!
> 
> Apesar de tudo isso estou feliz que consegui fazer o que queria... Espero que todo mundo se divirta e que os outros participantes entreguem suas fics também!!
> 
> * O gif fui eu mesma que fiz, e se não funcionar vou precisar refazer *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

_“E quando seu_

_real amor encontrar,_

_aí então acordará”_

South Park parecia o lugar perfeito, se alguém perguntasse, coisas estranhas aconteciam lá como bem sabiam, mas essa história estava além do que todos imaginavam, afinal, não é normal encontrar, em qualquer lugar, algo tão incomum como uma banda death metal, com componentes...

Saídos de um conto de fadas.

_— Kyle, tenho certeza que há um engano. — Stan falou apaziguador. — Venha, por certo que o Rei e a Rainha não se opõem a sua presença._

_Kyle lançou seu olhar aos Soberanos, o Rei Stuart o encarava um pouco inseguro, mas a Rainha Carol encontrou sua voz._

_— Se Kyle não se ofender. — Ela declarou, a corte continuava apreensiva observando o desfecho._

_Stan automaticamente pegou a mão de Kyle na dele._

_— Viu, cara? Você é bem-vindo!_

_Ele disse feliz, mas essa felicidade não foi correspondida no sorriso desdenhoso de Kyle, e de alguma forma a corte conteve uma respiração, porque o que ninguém esperava era que uma das fadas não tivesse recebido o convite._

_As fadas viviam em pontos diferentes do Reino, pontos que deveriam proteger. Jimmy vivia a leste, Cartman a oeste, Stan era protetor do Norte, e Kyle, era o responsável pelo sul. Eles raramente se encontravam, mas conheciam o suficiente de cada um ali, e Stan sentiu o coração apertar quando seu amigo se afastou dele._

_Todos os presentes assistiram em silêncio quando Kyle deu passos elegantes pela nave do salão, com expressão altiva e imperturbável._

_— Como agradecimento a gentileza de Vossa Majestade, também eu presentearei o Príncipe._

_Stan franziu o cenho se aproximando mais do bebê, certo de que Kyle o seguia na plataforma onde o berço estava, mas quando Stan se virou para conferir a reação das outras fadas, seu estômago apertou: Cartman parara ao lado do berço, e Jimmy tentava proteger a criança com sua varinha a postos._

_Com os pelos da nuca eriçados, Stan virou o pescoço e viu Kyle erguendo os braços._

_— Kyle... não..._

_Stan sussurrou, os cabelos encaracolados de Kyle esvoaçaram com a força do vento que sua magia conjurava._

_“Kenneth crescerá, belo e encantador._

_A todos, com seu canto e sua voz, ele será um conquistador.”_

_Kyle parou, seus olhos caíram ao lado do Rei onde um jazia um violoncelo, sorrindo olhos verdes voltaram-se para a corte._

_“Mas, antes que o sol se ponha_

_no dia de seu décimo oitavo aniversário_

_haverá uma mudança em sua sorte..._

_Um instrumento de quatro cordas_

_causará a sua morte._

_E, em todo o mundo_

_nem o feitiço mais engenhoso, mudará algo tão profundo._

_Pois Kenneth fadado estará_

_a um instrumento de cordas dedilhar.”_

_A corte segurou uma respiração, e Kyle sorriu com a atenção que recebia, ele deu as costas e saiu deixando todos estupefatos atrás de si._

_Stan sentia seu coração partido, mas puxou o ar e sob os olhos atentos de todos no castelo ergueu a varinha._

_— Ainda não dei meu presente. — Ele falou, sua voz melodiosa, porém lutando contra as lágrimas, ecoou pelo espaço e todos ali tiveram um momento de esperança enquanto os olhos azuis de Stan deixavam as costas de Kyle e voltavam-se ao berço. — Belo Kenneth..._

_Ele apertou os olhos, no berço o bebê tinha olhos cerúleos brilhantes de curiosidade._

_“Se neste mundo não podes ficar,_

_a outro universo este feitiço o levará,_

_ninguém mais, nada daqui se recordará._

_E se por falta de sorte_

_um instrumento de quatro cordas entoar,_

_a morte não o carregará._

_Em um sono de cem anos cairá_

_e quando seu real amor encontrar, aí então acordará._ _”_

_Uma chuva de luzes azul prateada caiu sobre o bebê que ria feliz, ainda na porta do Salão Kyle olhou para trás e seu olhar encontrou com o de Stan, o ruivo arregalou os olhos porque não previra que Stan pudesse fazer algo tão desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo era ótimo em ler as intenções por trás daquele presente que Stan entregava._

_Kyle ergueu sua própria varinha para lançar um contrafeitiço, tentando se proteger do objetivo de Stan, mas foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, pois uma névoa morna em azul cintilante o envolveu, e um instante antes de perder a consciência ele encontrou uma última vez os olhos cobalto daquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo._

_A névoa se expandiu cobrindo todo o Castelo, pessoas caíam no sono conforme a bruma as tocava, o pequeno Leopold soltou-se da mão de seu pai já adormecido, e com seus passos atrapalhados esperados de um menino de três anos, alcançou o berço, tocando com os lábios a testa do bebê._

_— Vai ficar tudo bem, viu nenê? Não vou deixar te fazerem dodói..._

_Os cílios caramelo estremeceram quando eles trocaram um olhar, a última coisa que Kenneth viu foi os olhos árticos de Leopold, olhos que para sempre o seguiriam, o envolvendo em calor e proteção, e assim adormeceram, incapazes de prever o que aconteceria, quando o tempo parou e tudo o que existia ali se extinguiu..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny pulou da cama, o edredom colava-se ao seu corpo, seu peito estava subindo e descendo úmido do suor, o sonho era o mais nítido que tivera em anos, ele respirou fundo e olhou para a janela do hotel, o sol já brilhava e não podia ser tão calor assim em março.

Girando as pernas e tocando os pés no chão frio, Kenny repassou mentalmente todas as cenas da noite passada, do show e da demissão ao vivo de Kyle, a discussão no camarim, ele e Butters na van...

— Porra, então _aquilo_ não era parte do sonho?

O quarto vazio nada respondeu e Kenny esfregou a mão nos cabelos, ele ouviu uma batida na porta e se arrastou até lá, o relógio digital em cima de uma mesinha dizia que era pouco mais de onze horas da manhã, o show da noite anterior não foi até muito tarde e ele estava na cama desde às duas da manhã.

Quando abriu a porta Butters sorria para ele com o baixo na frente do corpo.

— Oi, Ken! Quer tocar alguma coisa? Depois podemos almoçar algo legal para comemorar seu aniversário.

Nenhum deles disse, mas sabiam que a Banda estava uma bagunça agora, provavelmente nenhum deles lembrou que era aniversário de Kenny.

— Claro, tocar alguma coisa vai ser ótimo! — Kenny ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Butters encarando seu peito. — Vem!

Ele puxou o outro loiro pela mão, colocando-o dentro do quarto.

— Pedi serviço de quarto... — Butters se acomodou em um banco, ligando o amplificador que trouxera debaixo do braço. — Eles vão entregar daqui a pouco!

Kenny acenou a cabeça e procurou uma roupa na mala, quando ele estava ajustando a própria guitarra, Butters sentou ao lado dele no sofá.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Ken... — Os olhos árticos eram muito límpidos e diretos para Kenny duvidar. — As coisas vão se resolver.

Ele tomou a mão de Kenny na sua e se inclinou como se fosse atraído para o outro, Kenny o observava hipnotizado, a cicatriz debaixo do olho esquerdo poderia ser tocada pela sua boca, Kenny sentiu o coração acelerando e o corpo todo aquecendo gradualmente.

Poderia pegar os lábios de Butters nos seus, a vontade fazia sua pele arrepiar, mas tudo o que fez foi fechar os olhos quando a boca eliminava a distância entre eles.

Então o som de batidas na porta se elevou, e Butters se levantou muito rápido, secando a mão nas calças jeans e correndo para a porta.

— Serviço de quarto!

Alguém disse e Kenny esticou os dedos tocando os lábios, faltou muito pouco para sentir o sabor de Butters e isso o fez suspirar.

— Melhor comer alguma coisa. — Kenny declarou, Butters sorriu para ele, a expressão do outro era algo entre constrangido e arrependido, mas não podendo deixa-lo ir, Kenny puxou-o pela mão e eles compartilharam um sanduíche de geleia de amendoim.

Era melhor se alimentarem, afinal, eles ainda teriam um novo show hoje, o primeiro com a Banda incompleta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando a _Crimson Dawn_ surgiu sob o sol cálido no Festival de Outono de Denver naquela tarde, a falta de um dos membros era gritante no palco, eles debateram sobre tirar as músicas onde o vocal pudesse ser prejudicado, pois Kyle era o segundo principal vocalista depois de Stan, mas em respeito aos fãs decidiram manter cada uma canção do _setlist_ , dividindo as músicas entre os outros membros conforme suas especialidades.

Butters estava mais nervoso que o normal, ele faria o segundo vocal principal na maior parte das músicas, pois além de suas próprias participações assumiu algumas do vocalista ausente, em sua mente tentou não usar a palavra “substituir”, ele faria o melhor que pudesse.

Kenny não tivera oportunidade de comemorar seu aniversário com os amigos por causa de todo o atrito na Banda, o dia foi preenchido com um café da manhã com Butters no quarto, e Kenny estava feliz por isso, mais tarde ele compartilhou um almoço não muito especial no restaurante do hotel, onde seus colegas apareceram um a um para parabenizá-lo;

Stan estava ao telefone quando deu um meio abraço, Jimmy e Cartman sentaram com ele, Butters chegara em seguida depois de ter ido ao próprio quarto trocar de roupa para o show e Kenny podia até mesmo tocar o nervosismo por baixo do sorriso adorável. Kyle lhe enviara uma mensagem polida com felicitações, que era menos do que Kenny queria, mas mais do que ele esperava depois da comoção no camarim da noite passada.

Definitivamente não era assim que ele imaginou completar 18 anos.

No palco com os aparelhos todos ligados, Kenny se alinhou com seus colegas tentando superar o problema, Stan abriu o show e eles seguiram normalmente, mas era uma apresentação pálida no palco se comparada com a empolgação da noite anterior.

Eles passaram pelas músicas mais “boyband”, avançaram pelos ritmos mais pesados, e perceberam que a plateia estava amortecida, não reagindo como era esperado. E mesmo quando Stan interagia com eles, o público mal respondia, Cartman pediu para cantar um rap no qual ele era o vocalista principal, e a Banda concordou mesmo estando fora do setlist, pois essa música era uma das mais famosas da era de ouro deles.

Em algum ponto da metade do show quando as músicas mais _thrash metal_ eram apresentadas com a luz do sol poente tocando a arena, Kenny notou que Butters tinha uma estranha expressão cravada no rosto.

Enquanto Stan liderava um solo extremamente gutural e Kenny era obrigado a segui-lo com um dos _riffs_ mais complicados da setlist, as cordas brancas do baixo de Butters exibiam manchas de gotas escarlates que escorriam de um de seus dedos.

A palheta branca que Butters segurava entre o polegar e o indicador estava tinta, em algum ponto do show Kenny foi incapaz de perceber que o baixista se machucara, Stotch tocava sem olhar para o braço do instrumento, provavelmente tentando ignorar a dor e a visão do sangue vermelho que escorria de algum de seus dedos.

Kenny sentiu o estômago afundar, mas manteve seu _riff_ , tanto quanto Butters o seguia dando as notas necessárias para a melodia chegar ao público sem nenhuma perda.

No entanto, quando a música parou e um intervalo de troca de cenário aconteceu, enquanto Stan tomava água, Jimmy alongava os braços com as baquetas ainda entre os dedos e Cartman se deitava no piso, Kenny largou a própria guitarra ao lado e foi até Butters.

— Eu vou ficar com isso.

Ele puxou a alça do suporte do baixo, empurrando através de seu próprio pescoço, sem mais nenhuma palavra tirou o manguito preto do braço esquerdo e enrolou os dedos de Butters improvisando um tipo de torniquete.

— Não, Ken, tem mais cinco músicas, eu não posso parar...

Butters reclamou, as maçãs do rosto coradas e a expressão desolada, mas enquanto Kenny dava voltas em seus dedos notou que eram dois deles que estavam cortados provavelmente Butters os machucara em alguma música mais complexa, e como Kenny sabia, o baixista era muito dedicado e não permitiria que uma dor física, grande ou pequena, atrapalhasse a performance.

— Eu vou tocar o baixo, você fica com a minha guitarra e só manipula ela.

— E seus solos?

— Leo, não dá pra tocar assim, já me machuquei e o Stan fez meus solos... olha, não importa. Você não pode continuar assim, sangrando!

Os holofotes voltaram tão rápido quanto tinham ido, e Stan caminhou para o centro do palco onde estava o microfone, ele tinha a longa franja em frente ao rosto e não olhou para os outros membros, mas quando a música começou, Kenny deu os primeiros acordes e então o líder se virou para encará-lo, o microfone que Stan segurava ficou frouxo nas mãos dele e caiu.

Nesse momento tudo aconteceu muito rápido, era como um zumbido, a princípio parecia ser a cacofonia gerada pela queda do microfone de Stan, mas em seguida um estrondo semelhante a um relâmpago rasgou o céu, todo o firmamento sobre eles pareceu partir-se em mil pedaços e tudo o que Kenny viu foi o chão abrir-se aos seus pés.

Tudo o que havia ali, o palco, os instrumentos, seus amigos, Butters... tudo se esvaiu, tudo desapareceu.

O sol esmaecia-se no horizonte, o crepúsculo abria caminho para a noite e Kenny sentiu que tudo o que ele era, tudo o que ele pensava conhecer e saber, era nada, era irreal, era inexistente.

E assim, tudo ficou frio e escuro e ele se encolheu, algo doendo em seu coração sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na clareira salgueiros e carvalhos observavam incólumes a discussão, atônito Stan encarava Kyle, seus olhos cobalto ardiam e ele estava dividido entre querer estrangular seu melhor amigo ou abraçá-lo.

Eles não eram mais uma Banda de Rock, e muito menos vestiam-se como estrelas do showbiz, mas parecia que esse era o menor dos problemas.

— Você fez isso, Stan! Você nos levou para outro maldito universo, nos fez esquecer tudo, nossa vida aqui, quem realmente somos! Nos fez de idiotas, éramos como crianças humanas... éramos... pelos céus eu nem sei o que pensar!

— Eu fiz o que era necessário para proteger a todos! — Stan esbravejou, atrás de Kyle Cartman exibia uma expressão soturna, Jimmy ainda parecia tentar organizar o que acontecera.

— Claro que você fez, como sempre só pensa em você e seu ego gigante! — Kyle tornou tão exasperado quanto podia. — Você fez uma maldita magia que nos levou a outra realidade! Por isso eu não conseguia me encaixar em nada! NÓS ESQUECEMOS NOSSAS MALDITAS VIDAS!!

— Era o único jeito de preservar a vida do Príncipe! — Stan agora abandonava a fúria, deixando-se abater. — Foi uma medida desesperada.

— Não era tão ruim. — Falou Cartman. — Pelo menos éramos famosos... é assim que humanos famosos se sentem?

Kyle não deu atenção, seus olhos continuavam em Stan.

— Tudo isso porque não quiseram me convidar, tudo isso só para cobrir um erro de vocês, um erro do Rei e da Rainha! Vocês são tão mesquinhos...

O desdém na voz de Kyle era tão contundente que até mesmo Cartman ergueu as sobrancelhas, Jimmy se colocava de pé com auxílio de alguns galhos, as muletas que ele usava no outro mundo não existiam aqui, ele parou observando as árvores que os rodeavam, tentando descobrir onde exatamente vieram parar.

Após a assimilação do que ocorrera, muita coisa parecia fazer sentido, mas outras ainda não estavam totalmente esclarecidas.

— Você tá louco porque queria ir na festa, quem é mesquinho? — Cartman voltou a falar e novamente, nenhum dos dois deu atenção.

— Kyle... não foi nada disso!

Stan se aproximou esticando as mãos, mas Kyle deu um passo para trás, afastando-se.

— Foi sim, Stan... vocês me deixaram de fora. O Rei e a Rainha não me convidaram... vocês não me avisaram... ninguém me queria por perto, mas por quê? No fim eu queria mesmo amaldiçoar a todos, repleto de raiva... sedento por vingança. Uma festa dessa magnitude... quando exclui, é um passo para uma guerra. Excluindo a mim, automaticamente excluem todos os reinos que eu protejo!

Kyle ergueu as mãos no ar, um rodamoinho esverdeado começou a se mover no céu, um clarão brilhou na floresta escura e os olhos dele pareciam feitos de fogo vivo.

— Ninguém excluiu você porque os convites foram todos enviados, eu sabia que foram... por isso... — Stan apertou os olhos, em seguida abriu-os encarando o amigo — se tiver que se vingar de alguém, se ainda tiver ódio em seu coração, desconte em mim...

Kyle parou, suas mãos suspensas e os olhos brilhando de fúria e pesar, mas franziu o cenho, a magia que os trouxera de volta ao seu mundo ainda reverberando nas árvores e no solo.

— O... o que quer dizer... O que você está tentando dizer, Stan?

— Eu era o responsável pelos convites das outras fadas... — Stan ergueu o rosto contraído de arrependimento e dobrou o joelho. — Eu perdi o seu convite...

Kyle caminhou ao encontro de Stan que ajoelhara no chão, o ruivo se abaixou dobrando os joelhos, na mesma altura do melhor amigo.

— Fui eu quem perdeu o convite, fui eu quem fez vocês e vários outros cidadãos do Reino viverem em um universo alternativo... — Stan soluçou e Kyle o puxou para si. — Eu tinha sonhos quando estávamos lá... não sabia o que significavam... a minha magia... o feitiço... era tão forte...

Kyle o apertou.

— Eu... eu estava com muita raiva... me perdoe, Stan... — Kyle disse apertando os olhos. — Acho que a magia que você fez precisou ser muito forte para mudar a minha...

— Eu sou o culpado... o feitiço... a perda da memória... — Stan soluçou. — O seu convite... eu perdi... Kyle... estou tão arrependido...

Cartman e Jimmy se entreolharam, o céu azul escuro já tinha algumas estrelas visíveis onde eles estavam.

— Você... você não faria isso, Stan... — Os olhos umedeceram quando Kyle abriu a boca sem conseguir falar, depois de um momento continuou, incrédulo. — Não pode ter sido você...

— E quem seria então, Vossa Malvadeza? — Cartman zombou encarando Kyle, fazendo os outros dois finalmente notarem que ele e Jimmy estavam ali. — Stan deve ter excluído seu convite para que não fosse dar ataque de pelanca no Castelo, você está sempre discutindo com alguém, reclamando de algo... é um estorvo...

Kyle se ergueu muito rápido, atirando-se contra Cartman, seu olhar assassino quando chegou perto o bastante para o outro visse o brilho amarelado em alguns fios ruivos dos cachos que lhe caíam nos olhos.

— NÃO!

E todos os três viraram-se, ali estava um envelope amarelecido pelo tempo esticado no ar como uma bandeira de trégua, o selo do Reino Encantado dos McCormick impresso com cera vermelha reluzia sob a luz das estrelas que ainda eram poucas no céu, mas o que mais surpreendeu todos eles, era quem segurava o inegável convite perdido, recém-conjurado de algum lugar onde estivera.

— Eu p-peguei o convite.

A voz saiu vacilante, o ar ficou pesado, nenhum deles ali esperava tal coisa, então Cartman empurrou Kyle e aproximou-se para analisar o envelope, Stan deu um passo entre eles e encarava estarrecido o outro colega...

— Eu... eu não entendo... Por que você fez isso?

Um riso baixo escapou, mas não era um riso de deboche ou vitória, era quase um riso de desalento.

— P-Porque a Rainha Linda me p-pediu. — Todos encaravam Jimmy. — Ela tinha c-certeza que se uma das f-f-fadas não estivesse presente, então o ac-acordo entre o Rei Stuart e o Rei Stephen não teria sua validade.

— Os pais do Kenny e do Butters? — Stan arguiu tentando compreender.

— Sim, ha-havia uma aliança arranjada, nesta festa eles s-s-selariam o c-c-compromisso. — Jimmy explicou. — Mas, para o ac-acordo valer, as quatro f-f-fadas precisariam estar p-p-presentes e dar suas bençãos.

— Um casamento? — Kyle questionou.

— A Rainha Linda t-t-teme que sim. Ela mataria o p-próprio filho, assim me disse. Ela p-prefere todos m-mortos a isso.

Por um momento a informação caiu sobre eles como um véu negro, e Stan ergueu a cabeça.

— Onde está o Kenny agora? — O moreno perguntou apanhando sua própria varinha no chão e se preparando para sair dali. — Precisamos chegar nele antes que a Rainha Linda volte a si.

— Vamos levar o Butters até o Kenny — Cartman estalou o dedo e sua varinha surgiu —, todo mundo sabe que eles querem entrar nas cuecas um do outro. Se tivermos sorte o feitiço do Stan se torna uma profecia.

— “E quando seu real amor encontrar, aí então acordará.” — Stan recitou. — Sim! Sim, é isso!

Cartman passou por eles sem cerimônia se afastando da clareira.

— Precisamos achar o Butters, droga... — Os olhos de Kyle se ergueram para Stan. — Vou tentar anular a magia... vamos tentar alguma coisa...

Eles trocaram um olhar e seguiram Cartman, porém uma voz surgiu por trás deles.

— E-Eu não q-q-queria fazer isso... a Rainha me f-f-forçou... ela subjugou os seres da m-minha floresta... — Jimmy voltou a dizer. — Kyle...

— Tá tudo bem, Jimmy... vamos achar o Kenny e o Butters. — Kyle deu batidinhas em seu ombro e eles seguiram Stan através das árvores.

Próximo ao rio, Cartman fazia um movimento fluído com a varinha, as fagulhas que choviam da ponta caíam no espelho da água mostrando uma imagem.

Uma parede de espinhos e uma figura temerosa sentada como se tivesse sido atirada para trás por alguma força, agora estava observando, de repente começou a caminhar parecia que seu corpo agia por conta própria.

— É o Butters... — Stan disse ao lado de Cartman observando a cena na água. — Mas onde ele está?

— Perto do C-Castelo do Reino Encantado... — Jimmy falou apontando a imagem da vegetação refletida na água. — As árvores q-que não são espinheiros... são exatamente as m-mesmas do perímetro do C-Castelo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters se viu em uma floresta, um gramado acarpetado se estendia à frente dele, havia uma estrada que estava bloqueada por uma parede de espinhos, os galhos negros se destacavam, distinguíveis na névoa que o cercava.

A parede de espinhos rasgara sua roupa, Butters vestia algo muito principesco para seu gosto, mas não era só a roupa que remetia a nobreza porque ele se surpreendeu ao notar que carregava uma espada na cintura, apanhou o punho e ergueu a lâmina acima da cabeça, com um golpe rasgou uma fresta no muro de galhos, seguindo em frente, a cada novo golpe da lâmina alguns metros se abriam, o caminho levaria Butters diretamente até um Castelo.

Conforme se aproximava ele podia distinguir, acima das vozes dos pássaros e do barulho da floresta, o som contínuo de uma música serena, os timbres lembravam aqueles brinquedos que tocavam músicas para bebês... músicas que inspiravam uma calma aconchegante, mas acima de tudo, era uma música familiar... e isso deixava Butters cada vez mais curioso.

Era como nos sonhos que ele tinha repetidas vezes, sonhos esses que agora ele pensava não serem simples sonhos, talvez sonhos mágicos, talvez lembranças, não tinha ideia, mas agora sabia o que queria, sabia o que precisava.

Sua vida começou a passar em sua mente, começava a entender aos poucos onde estivera e aonde pertencia, e não sabia o que sentir sobre isso, porque agora tudo o que pensar era em uma maneira de chegar ao castelo encontrar aquilo que seu coração procurava a tempos, mesmo que estivesse bem em frente ao seu rosto.

Quando Butters enfiou a mão através dos espinhos e balançou para que os galhos quebrados caíssem, brandiu a espada outra vez, cortando mais uma quantidade de galhos espinhosos ele entendeu que conhecia aquilo pelo que seu coração ansiava, com certeza, sempre soubera.

Ele avançou, e não foi fácil, suas roupas estavam em farrapos e havia arranhões em todos os lados de seu corpo, ele sentia o polegar e o indicador da mão direita doendo muito com um corte recém-aberto, ainda tinha uma atadura negra envolvendo seus dedos e conforme sua mente trabalhava detalhes do que aconteceu tornavam a compreensão cada vez mais clara.

Quando finalmente chegou à entrada do Castelo viu pessoas adormecidas, pareciam ter simplesmente desabado no sono onde estavam, Butters então compreendeu que aquilo que ele pensava serem sonhos, nada mais eram do que lembranças latentes preservadas e repetidas incansavelmente por seu inconsciente, lembranças inquestionáveis de algo que aconteceu quando ele ainda era pouco mais que um bebê.

A esta altura a música tinha um timbre muito claro e Butters a reconhecia, era a música que ele e Kenny gostavam de fazer arranjos quando tocavam juntos, a música que sempre os unia...

Ele continuou avançando, seus passos ecoavam nos corredores conforme ele adentrava, o som da música ficando mais alto, o atraindo mais e mais...

Butters tinha certeza de que conhecia o lugar e sua garganta apertou com o pensamento sobre o que encontraria ao fim, quanto mais se aproximava, mais rápido a música tocava...

Um som de explosão foi ouvido abaixo do castelo, as paredes pareceram rugir e Butters desatou a correr, algo acontecia debaixo de seus pés e ele não podia deixar que fosse o que fosse chegasse até o foco da música.

Porque ele precisaria dar um fim a isso e finalmente tomar sua própria decisão protelada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No perímetro do Castelo, quatro fadas circulavam uma situação quase impossível de controlar.

— Rainha Linda, o que está fazendo? — Stan perguntou, sua voz calma traía seu olhar duro.

— Você sabe o que estou fazendo — os olhos dela brilhavam de loucura. — Estou colocando esse Reino no chão, vou acabar com toda a ganância do meu marido e aqueles... aqueles... eu sei o que eles querem... eu sei sim...

— Vamos conversar com eles, Rainha. — Kyle deu um passo adiante. — Não faça nada precipitado, seu filho está lá em cima.

A Rainha ergueu um bastão na frente do corpo, dali uma luz roxa mórbida brilhava: Era um objeto mágico, porém, todos ali sabiam, estivera escondido porque era amaldiçoado e praticamente indestrutível.

Os quatro sabiam, porque eles tentaram destruir o bastão muitos anos atrás quando uma bruxa desconhecida tentou eliminar muitas raças mágicas.

— MEU FILHO ESTÁ PERDIDO! — Ela gritou, as fadas endureceram seu olhar e as paredes do castelo estremeceram. — Eu não devia ter pedido para essa fada inútil pegar o convite... só precisava que se afastassem dos Reinos para pegar o que queria... causar um colapso entre os Reinos e as fadas, ou causar um atrito entre vocês era tudo o que eu queria... mas, quando poderia imaginar que vocês são mais sensíveis do que um humano?! Um convite a menos e todos nós acabamos em outro universo?

— Eu reagi muito mal, Rainha, vamos falar a respeito. — Kyle se adiantou, estava muito perto de Linda, a luz roxa quase o tocando.

— Todos nós cometemos erros, Rainha, mas o importante é que possamos pedir perdão, que possamos perdoar. — Stan falou, olhando para Jimmy e Cartman que circulavam o outro lado. — Vamos ver se os Príncipes estão bem, e então, todos vamos lidar com o que estamos sentindo...

— Eu não quero lidar! Cansei de ser usada... Stephen disse que me amava, mas o que ele queria era um filho... agora ele coloca Leopold no mesmo caminho...! Poder! É isso que os homens querem... poder e mais poder... eu sei o que eles estão tramando... mas agora eles não farão nada... nenhum deles... Stephen, Stuart, nem mesmo aquela Rainha inútil...

Ela riu e o bastão parecia se alimentar de sua ira.

— R-Rainha, se acalme e d-d-deixe esse bastão no ch-chão, ele é perigoso se empunhado por mãos m-m-mortais. — Jimmy tentou esticar a mão, mas Linda apontou o bastão para ele, a luz roxa menos translúcida a cada surto de raiva dela.

— EU SEI DE TUDO... NÃO VOU PERMITIR! — Ela girou o bastão e apontou para as fadas.

— Precisamos desarmar ela, se ela usar o bastão os Príncipes correm risco. — Cartman falou para Stan.

— Não só os Príncipes, se ela usar isso, o Reino todo pode ser destruído. — Stan falou soturno. — Esse artefato estava escondido em uma caverna no fundo de um pântano... como ela achou? Como ela sabe empunhar?

— Talvez ela sempre soube, não é?! — Kyle franziu a face, pensando. — Precisamos agir.

A Rainha virou direto para Kyle, seus olhos azuis como os de Butters que Kyle acabara acostumando a ver, eram nada parecidos, cheios de ódio enquanto Butters exalava ternura, repletos de ira enquanto Butters era tão protetor.

— Vocês não vão fazer nada, porque ninguém vai ter nada para fazer! — Linda falou erguendo o bastão, a pedra redonda da ponta brilhou mais do que nunca. — EU VOU ACABAR COM ISSO, AQUI E AGORA!!

Da ponta do bastão a luz brilhou cegante, e as fadas tiveram menos de uma fração de segundo para conseguirem unir suas magias e criar uma redoma mágica, sem poder olhar o que acontecia cada um dos quatro segurou a própria varinha nas mãos, a força do bastão alimentada pelo ódio da Rainha era tão forte que eles mal conseguiam manter o feixe de luz que estourou da ponta de cada varinha.

A redoma encerrou a Rainha e a fez desaparecer em uma explosão de luz e vento, cada uma das fadas foram atiradas para trás a metros de distância quando isso aconteceu, e quando puderam correr até o local onde a Rainha estivera, tudo o que encontraram foi uma marca escura no chão e uma pedra redonda sem vida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny estava deitado sobre lençóis salmão, seu corpo coberto do estômago para baixo, apenas uma camisa branca de seda cobria seu peito, as mãos descansando ao longo do corpo, inerte, adormecido.

Parado na porta do quarto Butters sentiu o coração falhar uma batida observando a cena, e conforme ele chegava mais perto percebia que a respiração era quase inexistente, a pele estava mais pálida que o normal e doía em Butters olhar para os lábios cheios que não eram mais tão vermelhos quanto ele lembrava.

Parecia que tudo em Kenny estava adormecido, seu rosto impávido era uma escultura de paz, os lábios fechados não sorriam e mesmo as maçãs do rosto não tinham cor... era como se essa fosse apenas uma triste interpretação do verdadeiro Kenny que Butters conhecia, por quem ele nutria os mais sinceros sentimentos.

A música ficara mais silenciosa e lenta, como se seu único propósito fosse trazer Butters até ali, e mesmo que a música estivesse alta, uma vez dentro do quarto seus sentidos estavam repletos de Kenny e sua presença.

Butters se aproximou, os olhos presos nas sardas que se espalhavam da ponte do nariz de Kenny em direção às maçãs do rosto, Butters ergueu os dedos longos e tirou a franja da frente dos olhos, queria poder ver o azul da cor do céu que sabia existir por trás das pálpebras bem fechadas.

Seu toque deslizou pela fronte até o queixo sentindo que a pele de Kenny não estava fria, parecia em um sono profundo e quando tão próximo Butters percebeu que Kenny respirava, muito fracamente, quase de forma imperceptível.

No lado de fora do Castelo uma luz brilhou intensamente, mas tudo com o que Butters se importava agora era a figura esticada no leito. As cortinas do dossel estavam abertas e Butters sentou sobre a cama, e assim que ele fez, a música ficou mais baixa e mais suave.

E tal qual nos sonhos que ele tivera algumas vezes, sua vontade era de pegar Kenny em seus braços e leva-lo dali, mas desta vez sabia que esse era o maior problema em seus sonhos... apenas apanhar Kenny não seria o bastante, ele precisava fazer mais...

Pensou naquele desejo que sempre o sufocava, sentiu-o tomando forma dentro dele, crescendo, prestes a explodir, Butters sabia o que fazer.

Ele ergueu os dedos ainda envoltos pelo curativo improvisado e afastou a franja de Kenny, observando os cílios caramelos que não se moviam, Butters inclinou-se seu rosto flutuou tão perto do de Kenny quanto podia, seus lábios desceram, desesperados para sentir a textura e o calor de Kenny... e então tocaram a testa cálida.

Tudo o que Butters queria agora era proteger, mostrar a Kenny o quanto ele era especial para Butters... e o quanto Butters o respeitava como pessoa, como ser humano... com esse toque de seus lábios, queria conectar-se com Kenny, enviando a ele através dessa conexão todo o amor que reverberava em seu peito.

Assim que os lábios dele deixaram a testa de Kenny, Butters sentiu a falta da pele e do cheiro dele, os olhos cerúleos ainda estavam fechados, os olhos de Butters arderam e a garganta dele apertou com o medo de nunca mais poder ver Kenny outra vez, com medo de nunca poder dizer o que sentia, arrependido pela sua incapacidade. Algumas lágrimas escaparam quando ele fechou seus olhos tentando sufocar o que preenchia seu peito.

Com os olhos apertados, tanto quanto o coração, Butters ergueu a cabeça, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas retrocedessem, rezando para que tivesse forças para suportar a dor que seria se não tivesse mais Kenny consigo.

— Porra, por que eu não ganhei um beijo na boca?

Butters baixou a cabeça muito rápido, algo estalou em seu pescoço com o movimento no mesmo instante que sentiu dedos cálidos se esgueirando na palma de sua mão, ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o olhar cerúleo espreitando por trás das cortinas carameladas que eram os cílios loiros e espessos de Kenny.

— Ken...

A voz de Kenny estava rouca pela falta de uso, mas ouvir Butters, tê-lo ali consigo fazia a bolha de calor que sempre havia dentro dele crescer e querer extravasar de seu corpo, não sabia quanto tempo estivera ali, mas assim que sentiu Butters ao seu lado e os lábios dele em sua testa, mais do que isso, quando o viu com seus próprios olhos... _sabia_ que tudo ficaria bem.

Kenny ergueu a mão e seus dedos ásperos varreram as lágrimas que banhavam as bochechas avermelhadas de Butters, eles se encararam por um longo momento, parecendo tentar dizer tudo apenas com esse olhar.

— É melhor que agora não seja a porra de um sonho de novo!

Ainda um pouco tonto de sono, Kenny enredou duas mãos pela nuca de Butters, como que hipnotizado pela presença dele, e então, não querendo mais protelar, ele puxou a cabeça de Butters contra si, e apertou seus lábios nos de Butters.

Nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos no primeiro momento quando suas bocas se uniram, as mãos de Butters escorregaram pela cintura de Kenny e ele apertou a carne que aquecia sob seu toque, satisfeito em ouvir um suave resfolegar quando Kenny finalmente fechou os olhos e amoleceu em seus braços, sentindo-se então mais acordado do que nunca, beijando Butters com ardor.

Um brilho cegante entrou pela janela como se fosse um farol na escuridão, dentro do quarto, os dois Príncipes não passavam de duas pessoas apaixonadas que finalmente podiam expor seus sentimentos, por isso o futuro do Reino; o outro universo; tudo o que eles compartilharam antes, e todas as coisas ficaram em segundo plano na mente deles, porque agora a única coisa que importava era a urgência do amor que os esperava...

E o amor deles seria o maior meio para a felicidade e prosperidade do Reino, mas não garantiria a paz eterna, e as fadas reuniram o que havia no solo enegrecido onde a redoma acabara de se extinguir, porque todos sabiam que quando um mal é derrotado, em algum momento outro surgirá.

Mas isso, pertencia a outra história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> De fato, não acho que é minha melhor fic, não no Dah e nem no meu portfólio, mas gostei de como fui engenhosa pra fazer o que queria dlkjfldgkfjdhgh! No fim, sempre faço o que quero e essa é minha grande vitória como ficwriter...!!
> 
> Se você acha que existe uma história Style embutida aí, tem toda razão e um dia contarei ela... antes preciso postar coisas que já tenho pronta e escrever outras que estão na minha listinha... rs...
> 
> Não sei se vale a pena dizer em tudo o que me inspirei, mas lá vai: A Bela adormecida (filminho da Disney de 1959), Malévola, A Bela e a Adormecida (conto de Neil Gaiman) Cavalo de Fogo (sim, aquele desenho), Once Upon a Time, The Wonders (filme), Dark Heaven (mangá), Documentários de Bandas de Rock por aí (especialmente Gun's, assisti umas 4 vezes), Grimm (a série), fofocas que lembro de ler sobre bandas, fics de bandas que eu li... e South Park, obviamente!
> 
> Agradeço todos que leram, espero que tenham se divertido, agora DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!  
> Nos vemos em breve!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> "A Bela Adormecida" é um conto onde a nossa protagonista só dorme e canta... foi divertido pensar em uma adaptação que desse um pouco mais de atividade pra essa criatura!
> 
> A critério de curiosidade:
> 
> *Setlist ~> Uma lista com músicas que a Banda vai apresentar no palco, com ordem de aparição, muitas vezes elas são manipuladas pelos músicos, especialmente os mais voluntariosos...
> 
> *Riff ~> Uma progressão de acordes, intervalos ou notas musicais, produzidas e repetidas - geralmente - pela guitarra elétrica para dar ritmo a uma música, formando a base ou acompanhamento. Riffs, geralmente, formam a base harmônica de músicas de Jazz, Blues e Rock.
> 
> Fiz uma playlist pra essa fic, e nem vou compartilhar porque ela NÃO TEM SENTIDO!  
> Essa fic demorou mais tempo pra ser escrita porque eu não sabia O QUE ela seria até dez dias atrás... então assim que descobri tentei pensar em cada personagem, sua motivação e seu papel aqui... adaptar um conto de fadas não é tão fácil quanto parece... rs... e isso tudo é minha culpa porque teimei em fazer um troço Banda AU + Bela Adormecida AU...
> 
> Qualquer erro, pretendo revisar em breve, o último capítulo será postado amanhã ou depois, mas não passa disso (PRAZO!)
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem e deixem um comentário com suas teorias (se é que dá pra fazer alguma!)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
